


Little Creatures

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark if you squint closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English version of my originally Vietnamese fiction "Những sinh vật bé nhỏ". As I am a non-English speaker, there are probably tons of error in this translation. Please understand that.  
> Disclaimers given.

"Why can't you walk?"

It's been a year or two since the boy first saw him. The once seemingly wild green hair faded to a dirty blond, weird smiles that always reach wondrous eyes, the man lounged in the wheelchair like a ruler did his throne. He scared the hell out of the boy.

And probably everybody else, too.

"Huh?"

But a year passed and the boy got used to his weird presence. Others didn't.

"Your legs, what happened to them?"

Sometimes he wondered if the man's eyes would stop being wondrous. Bright and sharp and swift, he looked at everything like how the boy would look at his outdated toys - so the boy would describe with his inadequate vocabulary.

"Where did you come from? Disobeying your mum?"

"How can you know what my mom said to me?"

At that moment, the man suddenly began to laugh, and god, he reminded him of an old scary movie he just watched last week, and so the boy took a step back. The man caught his action in the corner of his eyes and stopped laughing- no, it seemed like the corner of his mouth was still curved up slightly. It looked unnatural, not fake, but unnatural.

"And that, little creature, is how I can know your beloved mum's words."

/./

His mom did tell him her "dos and don'ts". One of the don'ts was to "Never come near the Wayne manor".

Knowing the only answer to that was her silence, he did it anyway, like any curious little boy would have done. In fact, everybody else also said that to their kids, muttering stories about the man after shooing the children away.

It's different from how they treated uncle Wayne.

Uncle Wayne has already been with the man since the first days. Disinterested blue eyes, raven hair always neatly combed to the back of his head, a black turtleneck fitted his form, the boy felt like there was some kind of invisible wall that seperate him from the outside world, completely in contrast with the other man's garish appearance.

He wasn't as surprised as everybody else upon hearing that uncle Wayne is the man's carer, the man was handicapped, who would look after him if not uncle Wayne?

He just didn't get why did uncle Wayne place a kiss on the man's foot every morning, why the disinterested look in his eyes shattered after each kiss, deep in his throat was a broken apology addressed to the wild man who was caressing his hair very softly.

/./

"Do you get bored?"

"Bored of what?"

The next day he met up with him again, the man just looked at him strangely, a smile gracing his unnatural lips, bright eyes shone with amusement. He didn't drove the boy off, yet.

"Sitting in one place."

The man giggled incoherently. After a moment, the boy finally heard his reply.

"No, kid." said the man vaguely.

"Really?"

"Y-up."

"You don't feel anything at all?"

"I didn't say that." He smiled again, somehow bitter and triumphant at once.

"So what do you feel?"

"Completion."


End file.
